vocacityfandomcom-20200214-history
Minato Atsumichi
Appearance: *description* Brief Background A young, cheerful, and energetic aspiring (spraypainter and graphic) artist with an oblivious and warm nature to contrast with his friend’s icier and colder one. He’s unable to insult people and sarcasm flies right past him, no matter how obvious it may seem to the speaker. He’s also infuriatingly slow when it comes to insults, and can never seem to figure out when somebody’s just mocked or tried to anger him. Though he’s close friends with a sarcastic asshole named Invidia, he’s actually a horrible excuse for a troll and can hardly find it in himself to insult anyone. He acts as the young man’s 'self-proclaimed sidekick'; the Robin to his Batman; convinced that his irritable friend secretly enjoys and needs the company (because in his experience, he’s discovered being alone is depressing). It it unknown whether that is the case or not. (Secretly, Invi's actually grown fond of him and sees him as a younger brother.) He looked up greatly to the rebellious artist U-Kari (whose real name was Kairu Kageyama, though only associates and friends knew that), and was deeply affected when the artist passed away for unknown reasons unreleased to the public. At the moment, he wishes to continue the deceased young man’s work in special memory of him by applying full-time for Sakuraya, the company Kairu used to design for. He's been working his hardest lately, meaning he's been having to extend his shifts as a delivery boy to pay for the money to get materials. Often times, he jokes that Invi is the old artist reincarnated into a new body (much to the boy's... horror. Because that's creepy as hell.) and because of that, he likes to call him "Kageya" when he wants to say something different from "Invi". He’s ambitious and quite naïve, with big dreams of finding and creating for himself a more exciting and thrilling life. He wants action, adventure, forbidden romance and more! But….ahh… He hasn’t really found anything like that yet. At the moment, the most “exciting thing” he does is deliver packages a few minutes before the deadline. Fun life, right? Other Info? '''* His parents are both Japanese (one being half and the other full), but his mother was formerly from Ireland where her family was born and raised in. *Minato is closest to his grandfather and loved to listen to his stories of battles, war, faerie tales and the likes when he was younger. He's superstitious and still believes in ghosts and spirits, though that doesn't stop him and Invi for screwing around with the supernatural in their "guy bonding time" as Minto likes to put it. *He'a bisexual, but is often too oblivious to take a hint. *His older sister works as a dance instructor, though they don't get along very well. * He has a bulldog named Pudges. *It is often joked that he has "Peter Pan syndrome" and honestly refuses to believe that he'll ever grow up. *He's fond of positive swearing. *He's 5'6. *He works part-time as a delivery boy for the repair shop and has small knowledge as a result at fixing minor android injuries. * He likes "trying to beat the clock" when it comes to jobs, school work, etc. * He has high alcohol tolerance, but never realizes when he's overdrinking. *He'a quite skilled at drawing and painting, even said by Kairu to have the potential to surpass him. If he could learn to get over his laziness and air-headedness of course. *He despises the thought of overtime and seems to have the worst timing and a habit of being "in the wrong place, at the wrong time" with everything. *He's a master at bullshitting. He also likes to tell himself that he can win any game, whether he's played it before or not. Because if he doesn't know the instructions? Weee~ll, he can just cheat; can't he? ...Unfortunately, this never works. Because he sucks at anything that has to do with betting. And whenever he tries to gamble for laughs or for fun, he ends up losing all his money. '''EVERY. TIME. And he always has to ask his friends (most often Invi) to do a friend a favor and....err... lend him 78,632.00 yen ($1000). It's important to know that more often than not, his friends can't afford that. So he ends up running away screaming. Then comes back the next week. (Ok, being fair. He doesn't always end up losing that much. Just on especially bad days. Typically, he just has to pay 1000-5000 yen.) *He has a lousy sense of direction. *He's convinced that his friend Invi is U-Kari's doppelganger or something because of how similar they act. Plot Info/Spoilers: * He knows about Invi's "second personality" and has accepted it in good time. It still saddens him though when the boy doesn't recognize him occasionally, which as he understands is because the boy's 'alter' has never met him, but as a friend, he watches out for the guy even though his support and help won't be known or acknowledged. Besides, the time they are together makes everything better. Especially when he gets to kick Invi's ass at videogames. *He's nicknamed Invi "Kageya" because of his similarity to his old inspiration/mentor (of course, he doesn't realise how absolutely creepy that is. But nobody has the heart to tell him that.) *When he discovered that Invi had no real and last name, Minto helped him create a fake identity using the real name of the old artist. Besides, the artist had always released his work to the public under the title of "U-kari". So nobody would be able to know. *50% of the time, he calls Invi by his name. The other 50% of the time, he calls Invi by "Invitation," "Kageya", or any other nickname he can think of. Unlike Invi, the nicknames he gives people are usually friendly and affectionate. Category:NPC Category:Non-playable Characters Category:Humans Category:Characters